parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of 'Sailor_Jupiter_(165Movies_Style) planned to be made by 165Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Serena/Sailor Moon - Lita/Sailor jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Amy/Sailor Mercury - Moana *Raye/Sailor Mars - Akane Tendo (Ranma ½) *Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Mina/Sailor Venus - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Brock (Pokemon) *Ikuko Tsukino - Lola (Pokemon) *Luna - Roxxane (A Goofy Movie) *Haruna - Bunny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Molly Baker - Serena/Sailor Moon *Melvin Butler - ???? (????) *Queen Beryl - Mother Gothel (Tangeld) *Jedite - Dr.Faciler (The Princess and the Frog) *???? Tsukino - Flint (Pokemon) *Sammy Tsukino - Forrest (Pokemon) *Andrew - Himself *Princess Saffron - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Garoben - Herself *Raye's Daddy - Soun Tendo (Ranma ½) *''Kigaan - Himself'' *Neflite - James (Pokemon) *Maxfiled Stanton/Neflite (Good) - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Zoycite - Herself *Katie - Herself *Tesuni - Fish Eye (Sailor Moon) *Helen Lambert - Herself *Hubert - ???? *Peter - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Laurie - Amara/Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) *Malachite - Himself *Youma who Kills Neflite - Themselves *Crane Game Joe - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) *Gesen - Himself *Greg - Maui (Moana) *Chad Ranma Saotome (Male) (Ranma ½) *Artemis - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Prince Darien (Bad) - Archie (Pokemon) *Queen Serenity - Rapunzel (Tangeld) Episodes: # A Moon Star Is Born # Talk Radio # Slim City # So You Want to Be a Superstar # Computer School Blues # Time Bomb # An Uncharmed Life # Nightmare in Dreamland # Cruise Blues # Fight to the Finish # Match Point for Lita # An Unnatural Phenomena # Wedding Day Blues # Shutter Bugged # Dangerous Dollies # Who Is That Masked Man? # An Animated Mess # Worth a Princess's Ransom # Serena's Folly # A Friend in Wolf's Clothing # Amy Comes Thundering In # The Power of Friendship # Moana's Mental Match # An Artful Attack # Too Many Girlfriends # Soun's Follies # Dog Chaos # Tuxedo Darien # Tara Boumdeay Makes the Scene # A Crystal Clear Destiny # A Reluctant Princess # Bad Hair Day # Little Miss Manners # Ski Bunny Blues # Ice Princess # Last Resort # Tuxedo Unmasked # Fractious Friends # The Past Returns # Day of Destiny Trivia: *This Season Used ??? Dubet Gallery: Sailor Jupiter in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Serena/Sailor Moon Moana in Gone Fishing.jpg|Moana as Amy/Sailor Mercury Akane Tendo (Video Game).jpg|Akane Tendo as Raye/Sailor Mars Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Tara boumdeay requested by prentis 65 by trickyphantom dax9uq5-fullview.png|Tara Boumdeay as Mina/Sailor Venus Brock in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Brock as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Lola in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Lola as Ikuko Tsukino Roxanne in House of Mouse.jpg|Roxanne as Luna Sailor Moon in Molly's Folly.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Molly Baker Darien.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Maxfield Stanton/Neflite (Good) Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Queen Beryl Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Jedite Ikuko Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Susan Baker Morga.png|Morga as Herself Flint in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Flint as ???? Tsukino Andrew-0.jpg|??? as Himself Shenzi Inbox.png|Shenzi as Flau Forrest.jpg|Forrest as Sammy Tsukino Garoben-0.jpg|Garoben as Herself Kigaan.jpg|Kigaan as Herself James (Speedo).jpg|James as Neflite (Bad) Zoycite (TV Series).jpg|Zoycite as Herself Katie-0.png|Katie as Herself Helen Lambert.png|Herlen Lambert as Herself Mika Cassidy.jpg|??? Cassidy as Herself Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg|Peter Pan as Peter Malachite Anime.jpg|???? as Himself Tracey Sketchit-1.png|Tracey Sketchit as Crane Game Joe Giovanni-pokemon-mewtwo-returns-9.28.jpg|Giovanni as Gesen Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as Greg Ran ranma195.jpg|Ranma Saotome (Male) as Chad Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2648.jpg|Max goof as Artemis Archie Anime.png|Archie as Prince Darien (Bad) Tangled-rapunzel-e1348191727765.jpg|Rapunzel as Queen Serenity Category:Seasons Category:Sailor Moon Seasons Category:165Movies